The transparent display means that the display itself possesses the light penetration of a certain degree, which can allow the user can clearly see the background behind the display as watching the display image of the display. Therefore, the transparent display is applied for building widows, car windows or shop windows.
The transparent display comprises transparent regions (i.e. capable of transmitting the external light) and display regions (RGB pixel regions). Meanwhile, the common display modes have TN (Twisted Nematic), IPS (In Plane switching), FFS (Fringe Field Switching), multi-domain VA (Vertical alignment). In most usage scenarios, the transparent display is required to be in a transparent state and not to perform display in the most of the time. Only when people need to watch the display image, the transparent display or the opaque display is performed. In the display technologies according to prior art, the IPS/FFS, multi-domain VA modes have display quality advantages of wide view angle, high contrast than the TN mode. However, the transparent regions of the transparent display performing display in the IPS/FFS, multi-domain VA modes are in the normally black display mode. Only the voltages are applied to the transparent regions of the aforesaid transparent display, the transparent condition of the transparent regions can be maintained. Therefore, the power consumption of the aforesaid transparent display is large and the application field is restricted.